The present invention relates in general to processing of gypsum, and in particular to a method and a device for drying cold, moist gypsum.
Gypsum to be dried has at an ambient temperature between 0.degree. and 20.degree. C., a water content up to 50% and a grain size classification up to 100 microns or more.
For drying gypsum of this kind, numerous methods have already been devised, suitable for large-scale operation, such as for example drying a flying stream of gypsum in hot gases or by means of indirect heating via heat exchanging surfaces in driers such as rotary drum driers.
All such prior-art methods, however, require high investment costs for the requisite machinery and the energy consumption during operation is also large.